In Your Arms, Always
by JemiLover101
Summary: Being in the police isn't always so delightful. Have some sweet, angsty Makorra smut.


Korra laid awake on her bed, burning holes in the ceiling with her alert eyes. She was waiting for her husband to come home. He was never this late. Why wasn't he home yet?

Korra closed her eyes and thought about the awful meeting with the council she had this morning. If she could distract herself, her mind wouldn't go to all the horrible thoughts it usually went to when Mako didn't come home on time. It was well past midnight on a winter night, and she ached for the warmth his body provided. She could raise her body temperature if she wanted, but it just wasn't the same without Mako.

Korra turned over on her side, away from the empty spot next to her. She shivered as she curled into a ball, rubbing her arms. The thoughts wouldn't leave her mind.

_Where was he? Why wasn't he home?_

She couldn't stop flow of images about every possible event that could have happen.

_Maybe he'll never come home again. Maybe I'll open the door, and Beifong will be standing there, not my husband. She'll tell me he will never come home. . . _

Korra blinked violently, furiously wiping her tears away. She scolded herself. How could she think such thoughts? Mako will come home. He will come any minute now, and she will be there, waiting for him.

With a sigh, Korra pushed herself into a sitting position. There was no way she could fall asleep at this rate. She wrapped a blanket around herself, and walked into the living room, not bothering to put her slippers on. She laid down on the couch, facing the door.

_Mako is going to come home. I know it. . ._

. . .Korra opened her eyes, her vision blurred. She could vaguely hear the front door open, and a pair of feet wearily come in. She blinked once, and could make out a figure pulling its boots off.

She blinked again, and felt a pair of strong arms around her. Her body was lifted, and was pushed against a familiar, warm chest.

Korra rubbed her eyes, and opened them. Her husband was looking down at her, his fingers lightly touching her face. Wide awake, Korra sat up quickly, realizing she was on their bed. Mako had a small, tired smile on his face. If Korra didn't know him so well, she would think that everything was alright.

"Mako, why are you so late?" she asked.

"Something just happened at work. Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I was waiting for you. You were so late, I got worried. . ." Korra frowned and took Mako's face between her hands. "Are you alright?"

Mako nodded, his mouth twitching upward briefly in a pained smiled. But it soon fell, and a series of emotions presented themselves on his face as his eyes filled with tears.

Korra nearly got the wind knocked out of her as Mako threw himself into her arms. He buried his face in her hair, and cried into her neck. Korra sat still for a moment, shocked. Then her arms slowly came up to cradle her husband, her hands running through his hair.

"Mako. . ." She turned her head and kissed her neck. "What happened?"

Mako let out a weak sob, and tightened his arms around her. Korra winced. He never showed this much vulnerability. She hated it when he did. It made her feel helpless, because she knew that there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. She caressed his cheeks, wiping his tears away. She brushed her lips against his cold ones. "Talk to me."

Mako pulled her closer, and rested his head against her shoulder. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke. "We were investigating a crime scene. A murder. I had my guard down. I was interviewing some witnesses outside of the building where it took place. It was just me, and a few other of my men. The rest were inside. We didn't check the perimeter. It was my fault. We should have. There was an explosion. None of the men inside the building survived. It was my fault."

Korra nuzzled his neck. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known."

"It was my fault. My carelessness got my men killed. _It's my fault_."

"Mako - "

"The worst part was telling their families. I couldn't even look them in the eye when I told them that the person they loved was dead. I couldn't tell them that it was my fault. I had to hold their wives and their mothers as they broke down. It was the worst feeling in the world. Those men would still be alive if it wasn't for me! Their families wouldn't be grieving. I'm such a coward!

"A lot of them had children Young children. They'll never see their father again. Because of me." More sobs tore themselves out of his body.

Korra held him tightly. "Mako, baby, look at me." She held his face gently. "You are not a coward, and this is not your fault."

"I couldn't save my men."

"There's no way you could have stopped this from happening. This is not your fault."

He hugged her again, his tears becoming more and more silent. Korra closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad it wasn't you. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone. Are you hurt?"

Mako shook his head, but she wasn't convinced. He sat still as Korra took his shirt off. Korra gasped, her eyes falling on the deep gash that had cut itself across his left side. How had she not noticed that?

"Mako!"

"I - I don't know how that happened," he said blankly.

Korra quickly got up to get a bowl of water from the bathroom. She gently pushed Mako back against the bed as she gloved her hand in water. She laid it on his wound, and began the healing process.

Mako gazed at his wife as she concentrated on his would, and the hand that was healing him. One of his hands came up to caress her cheek. She held it with her free hand and kissed his palm, her eyes never leaving the wound until it was fully healed, only leaving behind a faint scar.

When she was done, she sat back on her knees. She looked at Mako, who had his head leaning back against the pillows, his eyes closed. She sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, thinking he was asleep.

Mako peered at her through one eye, and gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him, pulling her body on top of his. An arm went around her waist and the other hand held her face as he crashed his lips onto hers. He desperately moved his lips against hers, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Korra made a small noise with her mouth and pulled away, laying a hand on the place where his wound was. "Mako, you need to be careful. I know it still hurts."

He ignored her warning, and pulled her back down. Korra sighed, and gave in, kissing him back. Mako pulled away after a few seconds, and kissed the spot between her jaw and her neck. "I love you so much."

"I know, Mako. I love you too."

He kissed her again, flipping their bodies over so he was on top. He held her hips against his, their legs tangled together, their tongues dancing with each other. Korra felt want build up in her stomach and the spot between her legs.

Their pelvis rubbed against each other's, Mako's hands went under shirt, Korra let out small whimpers. She gasped as he squeezed her breasts through her bindings.

She grabbed his wrists. "Wait, Mako. . ."

"Please," he panted. "Let me do this. I need to know that you're still here with me."

Korra had never seen so much desperation in his eyes. Her own eyes softened, and she nodded. Mako kissed her again, fiercely. Korra loosened her muscles, and let him do whatever he wanted with her body.

She gasped when the cold air hit her body, her clothes quickly discarded and her undergarments nearly torn apart. But the warmth came back when Mako covered her body with his. His mouth left hot, opened mouth kisses all over her body. It went from her mouth, to her jawline, to her neck, to her shoulder, between the valley of her cleavage, to her stomach, and back to her mouth. Korra squirmed under him in absolute delight, and the warmth between her legs grew to the point where it was almost unbearable.

Her hand tried to snake down her body to take care of the fire growing at the pit of her stomach, but Mako grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head. She gave whimpers of protests. He shut them up with a wet kiss on her mouth.

Mako's clothed crotch rubbed against her bare sex. Korra threw her head back on the pillow, and let out a loud moan. This wasn't fair. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Mako locked his eyes with Korra's as his mouth went to her neck, and his hands roamed her body. They came up to cup her breasts, kneading them as he his moved against hers. Korra's breath was coming out in pants now. She held his head against her shoulder as he pinched and rubbed her nipples between two fingers, making them nice and hard.

Korra's hand covered his as he kissed her mouth once more before he dragged his lips down her body at an agonizing pace. He placed a wet, open mouthed kiss right above her bellybutton, his tongue flicking over it. Finally, _finally_, his hands came to the spot between her legs.

Korra let out a long moan as he rubbed her nub, rewarding her for being so patient. It wasn't long before two fingers entered her already wet sex. Her head fell back against the pillows, her back arching up in complete ecstasy.

Mako tongued her stomach as he fucked her with his fingers. Her screams became louder, edging him on.

"_Spirits_, Mako!"

He smirked against her skin. "You like that, babe? Are you close?" Her response was to give out another long moan. Mako shook his head, and slowed his fingers down. Korra groaned in protest. His response was to place his mouth on her sex, his tongue flicking her clit, and he continued to pump her with his fingers.

"Yes, Mako! Keep going!"

Another flick of his tongue on her clit, and she came undone. Mako swallowed her juices as her screams of pure ecstasy filled the room.

He gently kissed her stomach as she came down from her high. "I love you so much, you don't even know."

Korra gave him a gentle smile, and ran her hands through his hair. "I know that, Mako. You don't need to prove your love to me. I already know."

"No, you don't understand." He looked her right in the eyes. "You don't know how hard it was to tell those families that someone they loved died. That they'll never see them again. You don't know how awful it was to see them break down right in front of my eyes. And I realized, I never want to feel like that. Ever. You mean so much to me. I never want to lose you. I'd go crazy without you in my life. I love you so much. I'll die before I have to lose you."

Tears filled Korra's eyes, and she immediately pushed him away, sitting up. She turned her back to him as her tried to wipe them away. Mako tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

He winced. "Korra, I'm sorry. What did I do?"

Korra took a few deep breaths to regain her composure before she spoke. "You're so fucking selfish, Mako." He frowned. She spoke again before he could say anything. "You saw those families. How heartbroken they were. You're saying that you would make me experience that pain just so you wouldn't have to."

Mako's eyes widened in realization as a sobs broke out of her mouth. He held her body against him. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Korra. I didn't know - I didn't realize that - "

"Shut up." She sniffed and wiped her remaining tears away. "Never say that again. Ever."

"I won't. I'm sorry. Agni, Korra, I love you so much."

"Just. . . Shut up."

She grabbed him by the back of his neck, and kissed him furiously. He groaned against her mouth, and returned it with equal vigor. His shoved his tongue inside her mouth as they desperately touched each other everywhere. Korra hummed contently as he sucked at a sweet spot on her neck.

She gasp as she felt his hard on dick rub against her opening. She hadn't even noticed him take off his pants. He gave her a crooked grin as he laid her comfortably back on the pillows. They were both bare to the night, the chilly air nipping at their skin, but they had never felt more warm.

Mako rested an arm next to her head, supporting his weight as his other arm pushed her thighs wide apart. He rubbed her wet center with his hand, teasing her.

Korra groaned in frustration. She grabbed his cock, and pushed it against her throbbing sex. Mako almost laughed at her excitement as he pushed himself inside of her, penetrating her until he was deep within her walls.

Korra gave out a delighted yelp as their hips moved together, creating as much friction as they could. They didn't even try to make it last.

They desperately bucked against each other, their groans blending together in pants.

"Mako!" Korra screamed over and over again, making him go faster. With a grunt he slung her left leg over his shoulder, and got into a different position. He slammed himself against her walls. "Yes, Mako! Right there, _right_ there! Yes! Oh, Spirits, Mako! Yes, yes, yes! I love you!"

Mako placed his mouth over hers, swallowing her screamed as he thrusted into her a few more time before they reached their breaking points.

They came hard against each other, screaming the other's name. Mako pressed himself deeper against her center, pouring his seed into her before he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

They wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tightly. They never wanted the other to leave. They wanted to stay together forever, and they knew that they would. They loved each other too much for anything else to happen.

Korra snuggled into his chest. He tenderly kissed her head, his fingers trailing up and down her back. They both fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
